


Why to Date Me: A Presentation

by mopsi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopsi/pseuds/mopsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouja. Sure. Would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why to Date Me: A Presentation

Of course the guest list would be huge. Of course there would be top celebrities, top fashion and top seafood from all over the world. And still, of course it was to be a personal, heartfelt party – for this was the engagement cocktail banquet of Hikaru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka.

Renge had recently taken a flight over to Japan just to act as a presenter; she had hustled how the boys of the host club were missing her voice and enlightening commentary. She also made a magnificent couple with Kaoru, who acted as a host, although most of Kaoru's jokes were something like fan service for the high school friends who had shipped the scandalous brothers.

The couple themselves swam like happy little fish in the sea of guests. Haruhi wore a modest cocktail dress and high heels. Hikaru's colors complemented hers.  
“Damn, Haruhi, you shine!” Kaoru said. “Turquoise looks great with your hair. But you should have let us decide on how the dress was cut.”  
Haruhi laughed. “Dude, knock it off!” she said, poking his arm brotherly.  
“Ow!”  
Hikaru snickered. “She threw us both out of the fitting room!”

Tamaki tried to smile. Kyoya saw him make his way towards one of the doors from the corner of his eye and analyzed his friend with years of Suoh heir expertise. Tamaki had lost a fair game, but seeing Haruhi in a rare dress accompanied by an old friend was going to take its toll. Very soon he'd be growing mushrooms in Hitachiin Manor's music room.

Guess it couldn't be helped. Hell, even Kyoya was a little bit jealous of Haruhi, although mostly on an emotional level. He had always had a few things holding him back, only some of which he had gone through himself.

The music room was dim. Streetlights illuminated it through the open curtains. As expected, Tamaki was hugging his knees in the corner. Kyoya's voice had him get up. “What brings you here, Kyoua-kun?” he said, in a bravely social tone.

“I have a business to discuss. It involves a proposition, if you don't mind?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Tamaki mumbled. The shadow on his face was clear to see even in the near dark.

“I have studied preemptive business, right? Future prediction is fairly difficult to make, but I guess I have it figured out in these graphs.” Kyoya pulled out a Galaxy Note and flipped through a few slides, choosing some to show.

Kyoya smiled just so slightly. “The direction of the world politics is changing, Tamaki-kun”, he explained. “Homosexuality has traditionally been a hugely negative assert in business, whereas it is becoming quite less so. Open-mindedness and dynamism in time will not harm the Japanese economy but rather may bring positive corporational relations overseas.”

Tamaki's mouth had been left agape. “Kyoya-kun...”

Kyoya fixed the position of his glasses, though they had been perfectly fine. “Especially if we will get married. Which in Japan, of course, is currently impossible, as opposed to countries such as France – the nationality of which you also happen to possess.”

Tamaki stared at Kyoya and his eyes welled up with tears. “Kyoya, I... I wanted to be... a father.”

The radiance of Kyoua's smile could have burnt Tokyo to ash and sold it medical services afterwards.

“Adoption politics can also be changed. We at the Ouran High School Host Club go any lengths to make every guest happy.”

Tender waltz music rang through the building. Kaoru opened the door to the dim music room. “Hey boss? It's almost your time to perform – ” 

He stopped on his tracks when he saw the two lost in an intimate dance. Tamaki was leading. “Wow, boss”, the host said, “I guess you are a pitcher after all.”

Tamaki hissed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know *I* had the time of my life. Pls comment, rate and subscribe!


End file.
